Aran and Erik in: when Heroes Collide
by tillerian
Summary: After returning from a mission, Samus Aran and her brother Samus Erik, must return to Earth to find Destroyer. Along the way, they meet other heroes
1. Return to Earth

Samus Aran and Erik in: When Heroes Collide: Part I

Samus Erik Journal log entry:

This is my first journal log so, don't think I'm stupid because I'm not.

I'm Samus Erik, brother of Samus Aran, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. And this Journal log is about my greatest adventure yet!

It all started when I was trying to get my A-rank. Aran and I were sent to get some medicine from a jungle planet. The medicine was important for dying civilians and the people of the Galactic Federation.

We were rustling thought the jungle searching for the medicine. Then, Aran found the medicine and said "Erik, I've found it"

"Great" I said taking the medicine "Let's hurry back to the G.F.H.Q. to get my A-rank…After, I use the bathroom!"

"Hurry" said Aran.

I found a spot to tinkle in and spent five minutes to pull down my pants, then finally, I went. It felt so good. Then, as I was pulling my pants back up, I heard a growl.

I looked back to the rock that I peed on, and it was no rock. It was an eye of a giant alien, an Electeener, and it was mad!

Let's talk about Electeeners, STAY AWAY FROM THEM! When they're mad, run as fast as you can, especially if you were the one that made it mad.

I ran, screaming "ARAN, ARAN. HELP!"

Aran turned around and spotted me being chased by the giant beast. She ran, too, but instead of screaming like a little girl like I was, she started shooting at it. Of course, her shot bounced off.

We were finally at the ship. Aran tried to open the door to the ship, but it was no use. The door was stuck! As she tried to open the door, something grabbed my pants. It was the Electeener. I grabbed on to a tree and held as tight as I can as it pulled my pants away.

Then, by pants ripped off and I was sent flying like I was slingshoted. Then, I ran right into the window of the ship. Unfortunately, the material that the windshield was made of was so durable, I didn't crack it. Which would be helpful into unlocking the door.

But, Aran got it open anyway, as I slid down the ship in my underwear.

"Come on, Erik" said Aran

"Aran, my pants" I said pointing at the creature

"Forget about the pants" She said "Don't you want your A-rank?"

"Yes, so let's get my pants"

"Why do you want your pants so bad?"

"Because the medicine is in it"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I thought you already knew!"

We started running towards the beast, still chewing on my pants. Then, Aran started shooting at it again, shots still bouncing off.

"Your not going to do anything" I said "Its armor is to solid"

"This would not happen if you lost your pants" she said

"That would not happen if you took your sweet, sweet time opening the door" I said

"I tried"

"Then it all happened by chance, no one to blame but God. THANKS FOR NOTHING!"

I decided to shut my mouth and apologize when I saw storms forming over my head.

"How do we beat this thing?" asked Aran

"We can't"

"Try thinking"

I thought for a moment then came to a solution "We can't"

"Think, Erik" said Aran calmly "How does the armor work"

I thought hard then I remembered "If you look closely at the armor, you'll see cracks. Through those cracks, surges of electricity run through them and form an electric shield"

"What absorbs electricity?" Aran asked

"Rubber?"

"That's it!" said Aran "Do you have anything rubber?"

"I have rubber bands that hold together my books that I brought along, their in the ship"

At first I thought why in the world she would want rubber bands. Then I realized what she was doing. She came back with the rubber bands and we loaded some in our power cannons attached to our right arms, and started firing. It worked! The Electeener fell and it was no more.

Aran got the medicine and stored them in the ship while I put on my pants. Then we headed for the Galactic Federation Base.

"Well done, Erik and Aran" said the counselor "Well done. Your teamwork is improving"

"So…" I said with anticipation

"Ah, yes, Erik" said the counselor "Here is your A-rank"

"Yes" I said "Now, how do I get S-rank?"

"Well, Erik your in luck" said the Counselor "We've located Terminator and his weather changing machine"

"What planet is he on?" asked Aran

"The planet Earth, your home planet" said the counselor "We believe he is in Antarctica, we need you two to go down there and foil his plans. If you do so, Erik, you will be awarded S-rank"

This was great, I'm getting S-rank and returning to Earth! I was exited. We boarded our ship and headed towards Earth. There we landed at Antarctica. So, much for being home, look at this place! It's a blizzard!

We started walking towards the base and ran into ten silhouettes. I raised my gun just in case. But Aran said "Wait. I think I know who they are"

We got a little closer to them and they were not probe droids.

One was a hamster with a large orange spot on his back that came over his right eye and across his left, he had a brown belt over his right shoulder and under his left and it held some sort of staff.

The other was a blue hedgehog wearing gloves and red running shoes tan arms, tan muzzle, a circular tan stomach, a long brown nose, green eyes.

Another was a brown fox wearing a grey vest, green pants and shirt, no sleeves, a grey stripe between his ears, a laser gun in his right hand, gloves that revel the fingers, and had a badge on his vest, but I couldn't explain what it looked like.

Another looked like a human man, with pointy ears, blonde hair, green tunic, green hat, a sword and shield in hands, wearing tights, a pointy nose, and was staring at us.

Another one was nothing much, just a pink ball, with long black eyes, two dark pink cheeks, a mouth, two stubs on his side for his hands, red feet, and was half my height.

One creature had a cat-like appearance black, it was four-legged, yellow rings on it's fore-head, legs, tail, and ears.

Another creature also had a cat-like appearance, was four-legged also, purple with a gem on its for-head, and a forked tail.

The other creature was shorter, four-legged, blue, stars on its cheeks with both ends of its mouth reaching all the way to them, a fin on its head and a fin-like tail.

Another one was standing on two legs, red and yellow, beak, bird-like claws on its hands.

The last one was green, also two legs, short, had a frog-like head, a darker green tail, and a red belly.

Then the fox said "Samus Aran, what are you doing here?"

"The Flk team" said Aran "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Destroyer" said Kirby "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Samus Erik" I said "Samus Aran's brother. Aran, you know these guys?"

"Only Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Aran "The others I'm not familiar with"

Fox, Link, and Kirby were the fox, the man, and the ball.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog, and leader of the Sonic Team" said the hedgehog

"I'm Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind" said the hamster

"I'm Umbreon, leader of the pokeagents" said the black creature

"I'm Espeon" said the purple creature

"I'm Skipper the mudkip" said the blue creature

"I'm Blazekin" said the red one

"And I'm Treeko" said the green one

"I'm looking for a guy named Terminator" said Sonic "You see, Terminator stole the 7 chaos emeralds. In case you don't know what the chaos emeralds are, they are emeralds with unlimited power; the only thing that can control them is the master emerald"

"I'm also looking for Terminator" said Hamtaro "I come from a place called the Ham-ham Island, there, it is protected from evil by power hams, and I am one of them. Terminator stole our ham gems except mine, ham gems are the source of our power. Now I have to get them back"

"And we're Pokemon looking for Destroyer" said Umbreon "Fox, Link, and Kirby are looking for Destroyer, too"

"Are you two looking for Terminator?" Aran asked Hamtaro and Sonic

"Yep" said Sonic

"And you guys are looking for Destroyer?" she asked the flk team, and the pokeagents.

"Yep" said Umbreon

"Hey" said Sonic "You must be looking for either or, we'll defeat Terminator, then Destroyer"

"I'd love to" said Aran

"But, we're looking for one person and one person only" I said.

"Why are you here then?" Hamtaro asked

"Because" said Aran "Terminator and Destroyer are both the same people!"

"Why the heck did he do that?" asked Sonic

"Obviously" Hamtaro said "he had so many grudges against him that they might come together and foil his plans. So he made two identities of himself"

He nailed it! He was right.

"Oh, well he failed at that, because we're all here, right?" said Fox

"Hey" said Sonic "Since we're all looking for Terminator, why don't we unite and beat him up?"

We all agreed.

"I have the co-ordinance to where Terminator is" said Aran "Follow me"

We led them all to the base where Terminator was. Aran unlocked the door using her scanner and we headed on in. There we met Terminator.

"Why, isn't it a coincidence that you're all here" said Terminator "You all, unfortunately, are too late. The weather changing machine is being loaded into my ship. Soon, it will travel the world setting remote controlled nano bots into the atmosphere. Then…"

"Hey" said Sonic "Why don't we just kick your butt, stop you, and get it over with?"

"Or, I could let the black probe droid destroy you all"

"The what?" asked Fox

"Please don't be the same black probe droid I fought on the island" said Hamtaro

It was the same black probe droid we fought on Ather, and it was ready to fight.

"So, you think you can beat us with your wacky inventions" said Fox "You're wrong, come on guys, let's beat this thing"

"Fox, no!" said Aran "It's too dangerous"

Too late. The black probe droid killed them!

To be continued…


	2. Stopping the Reactor

Samus Aran and Erik in: When Heroes Collide: Part II

"Oh, guys" said Sonic "I barely knew ya"

"You'll pay for that, Terminator" said Umbreon

He started to race towards the black probe droid. It raised its gun, but before it could kill him, too, Sonic raced up and stopped it from shooting, allowing Umbreon to get a clean hit. Then, everyone started to fight.

I was firing as fast as I can, but his shots were more powerful. I started to use my scanner for a weakness. But while I was scanning, four blurs appeared out of nowhere and knocked down the black probe droid. I thought there was something wrong with my visor I was so surprised, but it was real! Fox, Link, Kirby, they were alive! And Hamtaro was the other blur.

"Whoa" said Sonic "Fox, Link, Kirby, your all alive, and fast?"

"Thanks to Hamtaro" said Fox

"You may have defeated the black probe droid" said Terminator "But you have yet to win the battle. LAUNCH THE SHIP NOW!"

Terminator and the black probe droid ran down two hallways.

"HAHAHA!" said Terminator on the speakers "Ship launched. You are too late. And, F.Y.I., the reactor is about to explode. Can you all stop me, the black probe droid, the ship, and the reactor at the same time? Oh and here's the catch"

Then, an army of probe droids came out of nowhere.

"The black probe droid" said Hamtaro

"Terminator" said Sonic

"The probe droids" said Fox

"The ship" said Umbreon

"The reactor" I said

Then we all looked at each other and knew we had to split up: Hamtaro went after the black probe droid, Sonic went after Terminator, Fox, Link, and Kirby stayed behind and held of the probe droids, the pokeagents went on the ship, and Aran and I went to stop the reactor.

Aran and I went into morph ball mode to go into that tight space. I think I was getting used to the ball mode. Then, we made it, the reactor was overloading.

"I'll try to scan for a way to stop it" said Aran.

She tried to scan it and I sat down waiting. Then, the pokeagents fell through the roof and collided in the reactor.

"_Well, that's one way to do it_" I said

Then, there was a rumble.

"Oh, no, not again" said Umbreon.

Then, the reactor exploded and the pokeagents ran into Aran and I, we went through the wall, ran into Fox, Link and Kirby, went through the wall, ran into Hamtaro and the black probe droid, went through the wall, ran into Sonic, and ran into a solid wall.

"Ow" said Sonic "I know that was random, but what was that for?"

"That was fun!" said Skipper "Let's do that again"

"Let's not" said Umbreon

"No matter" said Terminator "The black probe droid will finish you off"

"I don't think so" said Sonic "'cause I think my spines pierced it"

We all got up and the black probe droid was filled with holes, and blew up.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPEICE, RUINED" said Terminator

"System overload" said a computer "The entire facility will explode in 1 minute"

"Well" said Terminator "That's my queue. So long everyone, see you in the afterlife!"

Terminator started to get away in that robot of his, but a big chunk of his ship (Obviously, the pokeagents destroyed it) fell on the wheel of his robot and it couldn't move. We high tailed it out of there. Then, the base blew up and rubble was left of it. Terminator rose from the pile of rocks, defenseless.

"My base, my plan, my probe droids, MY ROBOT! DESTOYED" said Terminator

Fox raised his gun up to Terminator and said "You lose"

But he lowered his gun and said "Good luck finding your way back"

Terminator ran off.

"Oh, YEAH!" said Sonic "We did it! We all did it!"

"Yep" said Fox "Terminator is finally defeated"

"Oh, and by the way" said Umbreon "I believe these belong to you"

He gave Hamtaro the ham gems and Sonic the chaos emeralds.

"Terminator was using them to power the weather changing machine" said Espeon.

Then, the blizzard cleared and the sun started to set.

"Hey, guys" said Sonic "That was fun! We should see each other again sometime"

"Yeah" said Kirby "that was pretty cool"

Then, Aran and I took off our helmets. Everyone looked at us. Well, I can't blame them, we've been wearing our helmets the whole time, so you'd expect a surprise.

Then I almost forgot.

"Hey, Aran" I said "We gotta head back to H.Q. to get my S-rank"

"Your right" said Aran "See you guys later. I hope we meet again sometime"

We walked off to our ship and flew back to the Galactic Federation. There, we told the counselor the whole story.

"So" said the counselor "You've defeated Terminator and aided the heroes of Earth and beyond?"

"Yes, sir" I said "And Aran was with me all the way"

"Then, Samus Erik, I promote you to S-rank!" said the counselor

"Thank you" I said getting my S-rank license from him "By the way, how is the Ing?"

"He does indeed think he's a dog" said the counselor "And we've come to the conclusion that since he's attached to you, he is with you on the team"

We got the Ing and headed back to sidehopper station. A while later, I looked out into space and thought maybe I will see them again, eventually.

That was my greatest adventure yet!

Samus Erik signing off…


End file.
